


«Ты такой клевый, и я так ненавижу тебя за это» (с)

by Corstiaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: Не знаете, как устроиться на работу без собеседования? Зарабатывать кучу денег, отсутствуя на рабочем месте? Послать собственного босса, после чего получить повышение?Дерек может дать вам мастер-класс по всем трем пунктам.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	«Ты такой клевый, и я так ненавижу тебя за это» (с)

**Author's Note:**

> AU, без оборотней. Возможно, немного OOC.  
> Писалось на работе или дома под «Person of interest», так что идея с уникальным алгоритмом стянута оттуда. Альбом Тейлор Свифт тоже подкинул дровишек, в частности, название — цитата из песни «Gorgeous».  
> Ну и еще есть пара пасхалочек из самых разных мест, так что, если вам кажется, что вы это уже где-то видели — вам не кажется.  
> Работа была написана на Teen Wolf Reverse-2018 на diary.ru.  
> Версию с прекрасным оформлением от **Ториа Гриа** можно посмотреть на [сообществе](https://twreverse.diary.ru/p214837526_ty-takoj-klevyj-i-ya-tak-nenavizhu-tebya-za-jeto-corstiaan-toria-gria.htm) или [здесь](https://yadi.sk/d/cNWNBH7s3SLHFe).

* * *

Щелк-щелк. Щелк-щелк. Щелк-щелк.

Дерек поднял голову и бросил раздраженный взгляд на Эрику. Растрепанная, покрасневшая, она зарылась одной рукой в волосы, окончательно испортив прическу, а другой нервно щелкала авторучкой.

— Эрика, — тяжело обронил Дерек, заставив ее тем самым оторваться от бумаг. — Прекрати.

Та посмотрела на него так, будто хотела ткнуть этой ручкой ему в глаз, но вместо этого лишь бросила ее на стол и недовольно поджала губы.

— Между прочим, это, и правда, раздражает, — флегматично заметил Айзек со своего места.

— Заткнись и не мешай мне! — прошипела Эрика и снова вперилась взглядом в свои бумаги.

— Как будто это поможет тебе разобраться. Ты все утро пыхтишь как паровоз, а толку-то.

Айзек едва успел закончить предложение, как ему в голову прилетела упаковка канцелярских скрепок, что тут же рассыпались по полу, выпав из коробки.

— Только пикни, Лейхи, и я задушу тебя твоим собственным шарфом!

По всей, видимости, угроза возымела действие — Айзек молча повернул голову к своему монитору и больше не цеплялся к Эрике.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и тоже вернулся к работе.

Все чаще и чаще за последнее время он чувствовал себя воспитателем в детском саду. И Айзек, и Эрика, и почти весь штат компании был моложе него, в среднем, на семь-восемь лет.

За те две недели, что Дерек здесь проработал, из ровесников он встретил только Брейден, начальницу службы охраны, и Марин Морелл, штатного психолога. Если с первой он был не прочь перекинуться парой слов при встрече, то последняя пугала его до дрожи своим пронизывающим взглядом.

И все же, свой кабинет он делил вместе с Эрикой и Айзеком, что снова возвращало Дерека к проблеме разницы в возрасте. С этими двумя она особенно чувствовалась, так как они сразу восприняли его как более старшего и опытного товарища, — что, в общем-то, было вполне логично и закономерно, — но в то же время, цапаясь друг с другом, оба смотрели на него так, словно Дерек должен был рассудить, кто прав, а кто виноват.

Это… утомляло.

Сцепив зубы, Дерек терпел.

Не то чтобы ему так уж нужна была эта работа…

Хотя кого он обманывал? Конечно, ему нужна была эта работа, иначе он бы ушел еще неделю назад.

После школы Дерек, по настоянию родителей, пошел в колледж на юридический факультет, вслед за Лорой, и если его сестра блистала в залах суда, наводя ужас на оппонентов, то Дерека не взяли даже в общественные защитники.

В последнее время он занимался, в основном, частными консультациями, исключительно удаленно. Встречаться с клиентами лично он зарекся после пары особо настырных леди, которым нужна была не столько помощь в разделе имущества после развода, сколько новый любовник. Не говоря уже о том, что почти каждого второго ему хотелось впечатать лицом в стену.

Денег едва хватало на бытовые расходы, а просить у родителей Дерек не стал бы, даже если бы банк грозился забрать любовь всей его жизни — красавицу Камаро.

Когда ситуация стала совсем скверной, он отряхнул официальный костюм от пыли, почистил ботинки и даже купил галстук, чтобы произвести максимально хорошее впечатление на собеседовании.

После нескольких неудачных попыток ему, наконец, повезло.

Если, конечно, можно было так сказать.

— Привет, здоровяк! — раздался над головой Дерека веселый голос, вырывая из собственных мыслей, отчего тот еле поборол желание спрятаться под стол.

Стайлз.

Никогда в жизни Дерек не встречал никого более раздражающего, чем он. Всего парой фраз он умудрялся довести его до белого каления. Даже его сестры в тот «волшебный» год, когда период буйства гормонов сошелся по времени у всех троих, не бесили его до такой степени, как Стайлз.

Но даже не это было самое страшное.

Самое страшное было то, что Стайлз был настолько же невыносимым, насколько и очаровательным.

— Я принес тебе кофе, — он лучезарно улыбнулся и поставил к нему на стол фирменный стакан из Старбакса. Карамель маккиато с двойным ванильным сиропом для «Мишки Тедди».

— Забери этот сахарный кошмар, пока я не вылил его тебе на голову, — прорычал Дерек. Каждый гребанный раз вместо кофе ему доставалось нечто приторно-сладкое с нелепым именем.

— Тебе не нравится? — Стайлз смешно округлил глаза и надул губы, совершенно не испугавшись. — Или ты просто хочешь увидеть меня в мокрой футболке? Снова?

Дерек скрипнул зубами и старательно уговаривал себя не применять силу, хотя и очень хотелось.

— А я бы, кстати, не отказался повторить момент нашего знакомства, — Стайлз разулыбался еще шире и чуть наклонился, переходя на интимный шепот. — Твой каменный пресс под мокрой рубашкой снится мне по ночам.

— Стайлз! — не выдержал Дерек, чувствуя, как щеки против воли краснеют вовсе не от гнева.

Дело в том, что они со Стайлзом познакомились еще до того, как Дерека официально приняли на работу.

В тот день он пришел на собеседование, но без толку прождал в приемной почти три часа, прежде чем его терпение кончилось. Уже на выходе из здания он столкнулся со Стайлзом, который нес в одной руке целых четыре стакана кофе на подставке, а во второй держал телефон, и явно был слишком поглощен его содержимым, чтобы смотреть перед собой.

Естественно, вся рубашка Дерека была залита кофе.

Та самая рубашка, какого-то именитого бренда, которую Лора подарила ему на день рождения.

Его настроение и так было не на высоте, а тут еще и это…

Стоит ли говорить, что Дерек не сдержал эмоций и высказал Стайлзу все, что о нем думал?

Однако тот и сам оказался не промах, мгновенно перестроился с обороны в наступление и продемонстрировал, насколько хорошо у него подвешен язык, чтобы отбрить даже дипломированного юриста, попутно ввернув пару весьма удачных острот.

Дерек пришел в бешенство и, не найдя нужных слов для достойного ответа, сделал нечто совершенно ему не свойственное.

Это был мгновенный порыв и, признаться честно, не совсем достойный взрослого тридцатилетнего мужчины, но уж очень хотелось стереть самодовольное выражение с лица этого умника.

Поэтому он просто поддел подставку со стаканами кофе, опрокидывая оставшиеся прямо на футболку Стайлза с логотипом «Marvel». Вряд ли, конечно, ее стоимость была соизмерима со стоимостью дизайнерской рубашки, но эти карие глаза напротив, округлившиеся от шока и возмущения, доставили ему небывалое удовлетворение.

— Какого?.. — Стайлз встряхнул руками, вытер капли, попавшие на подбородок, и перевел взгляд на Дерека. — С ума сошел?

Дерек даже не пытался сдержать усмешку, постепенно расползавшуюся по губам. Стайлз смотрел на него еще какое-то время, после чего и сам вдруг улыбнулся.

Наверное, это был самый подходящий момент, чтобы взять у него номер телефона, но Дерек почему-то спасовал.

Если бы он только знал, что буквально на следующий день ему позвонят и пригласят на работу, несмотря на так и не состоявшееся собеседование, он был бы чуть посмелее.

Теперь Дерек жалел, что ему приходилось сносить все эти ухмылки и язвительные комментарии без возможности схватить Стайлза за шею, вжать в ближайшую пригодную на то поверхность и вытрахать всю дурь.

Видимо, что-то такое читалось в выражении его лица, потому как улыбка у Стайлза чуть померкла, он задышал глубже и так порнографично облизнул свои губы, что у Дерека аж в глазах потемнело.

— Кхм-кхм, — слишком громко и многозначительно прокашлялся Айзек, из-за чего заработал сразу два недовольных взгляда. — А где мой кофе, Стайлз?

— Ой, прости, Айзек, — что у Стайлза не отнять, так это умение быстро адаптироваться к любой ситуации. — В Старбаксе, к сожалению, не продают эспрессо с мышьяком. Но, как только появится, я обязательно принесу тебе стаканчик.

Эрика весело рассмеялась. На вкус Дерека, даже чересчур весело.

Стайлз заходил к ним почти каждый день, и Дерек успел заметить, что Эрика была к нему неравнодушна. Она то и дело кокетливо поправляла волосы, бросала на него долгие взгляды и громко смеялась над каждой его шуткой.

А еще очень расстраивалась, когда Стайлз все внимание уделял Дереку.

Вот и сейчас, отбрив Айзека, он снова повернулся к Хейлу.

— Какой у тебя размер?

Дерек удивленно вскинул брови, Айзек выронил карандаш, а Эрика изумленно приоткрыла рот.

— Размер одежды, придурки, — закатил глаза Стайлз в ответ на их реакцию. — Я ведь должен тебе рубашку от Ральфа Лорена.

— Как будто ты можешь себе ее позволить, — хмыкнул Дерек, несколько удивившись тому, что простой клерк разбирался в лейблах. Особенно когда сам выглядел как ходячее воплощение задротства.

Творческий беспорядок на голове, очки в толстой оправе, мешковатые джинсы, футболка с очередным героем комиксов, клетчатая рубашка поверх нее и поношенные кеды.

А еще широкий разворот плеч, лукавый взгляд карих глаз, сексуальная усмешка и россыпь очаровательных родинок.

— И все же, — Стайлз явно не привык сдаваться и присел на край его стола. — Тем более, ты юрист, а не бухгалтер. Может, я тут зарабатываю миллионы?

— Ну, конечно, — скептически протянул Дерек и сложил руки на груди, с удовольствием отметив заинтересованный взгляд Стайлза, скользнувший по его фигуре. Сейчас на нем была вовсе не рубашка от Ральфа Лорена, а простой черный джемпер, но, очевидно, его привлекательность это никак не уменьшало.

Эрика и Айзек, кстати, как-то странно смотрели на него с одинаковыми улыбками, что, учитывая их обычную неприязнь друг к другу, было довольно подозрительно.

— Так ты скажешь мне или нет? — гнул свою линию Стайлз.

— Двадцатый*, — невозмутимо произнес Дерек.

Стайлз чуть склонил голову набок и театрально вздохнул.

— Ладно, сам догадаюсь. Или загляну в твое личное дело.

Дерек на это только покачал головой.

Иногда ему казалось, что Стайлз жил в какой-то им самим выдуманной реальности. Слишком симпатичный и дерзкий для клерка, из-за чего, видимо, и вел себя, порой, так, словно вся компания принадлежала ему. Даже пропуск с именем не носил.

Самое первое, что Дерек узнал, устроившись на работу — никогда не расставайся со своим пропуском. На каждом из них была специальная цветовая кодировка — зеленая, желтая или красная. На пропуске Дерека была зеленая полоса, соответственно, он имел право проходить только в «зеленую» зону: все подсобные помещения, помещения администрации, зона отдыха и большинство рабочих комнат. «Желтая» — кабинет директора, его заместителя, охрана и инженерная. «Красная» — серверные. Посторонним туда было категорически запрещено.

На каждом этаже было несколько схем здания, где все помещения были подробно расчерчены и выкрашены в соответствующий цвет.

На самом деле, «зеленая» зона была свободной для посещения, электронные замки выполняли свою функцию только в ночное время, так что Дерек пользовался своим пропуском лишь на главном входе или если первым приходил на работу. Тем не менее, они иногда глючили при перебое электроэнергии, и тогда все двери автоматически оказывались заблокированы. Если у тебя нет пропуска, то ты не войдешь и не выйдешь без посторонней помощи. Не говоря уже об охране, которые признавали за своего только при его наличии.

А вот Стайлзу правила будто не писаны.

За все две недели Дерек ни разу не видел у него пропуска. Либо он просто его не носил, либо где-то прятал, иначе как бы он разносил почту по отделам, ни разу не встретив препятствия на своем пути.

Телефон Стайлза внезапно ожил, оповестив своего хозяина о новом сообщении, из-за которого тот слегка нахмурился, быстро пробежавшись взглядом по тексту.

— Прости, здоровяк, долг зовет. Еще увидимся!

Стайлз резво подскочил на ноги и пулей вылетел из кабинета, словно за ним гналась стая разъяренных волков.

Дерек непозволительно долго смотрел на его удалявшуюся по коридору фигуру, прежде чем вернуться к работе.

— Что? — недружелюбно буркнул он, поймав насмешливые взгляды Эрики и Айзека.

— Две недели уже прошло, Дерек. Вполне можно было привыкнуть, что Стайлз… — Эрика взмахнула руками в сторону открытой двери, не в силах подобрать определение: — …вот такой.

— Ага, ты либо любишь его, либо ненавидишь, — флегматично отозвался Айзек, зажевав шоколадку.

Дерек предпочел оставить без комментариев столь глубокое философское высказывание.

* * *

*соответствует российскому шестидесятому.

***

Кора, как обычно, после занятий заглянула вечером к Дереку и притащила с собой китайской еды на вынос.

— Ну и как там твоя работа в стриптиз-клубе? — она развалилась в кресле, вытянув ноги на журнальный столик.

— Когда уже эта шутка вам надоест? — Дерек глотнул пива и слегка поморщился — надо было все-таки убрать его в холодильник, хотя бы ненадолго, а то уж очень быстро оно согрелось.

Про название компании, в которую он устроился, не высказался только ленивый.

Лора, Кора, родители, друзья и особенно дядя Питер. Последний здорово повеселился за его счет, хотя, как выяснилось, очень многие организации пользовались их софтом и даже не подозревали об этом.

Дерек немного почитал про них и выяснил, что владельцем являлся какой-то молодой гений с совершенно непроизносимым именем и чуть менее непроизносимой фамилией, придумавший уникальный алгоритм сжатия данных, позволявший уместить десятки терабайтов на одной флэшке. Отсюда и название — «SizeMatters».

То, что начиналось как старт-ап, неумолимо разрослось в приличных размеров компанию, с годовым доходом в несколько миллионов, который продолжал стремительно увеличивался.

Питер особенно смаковал тот момент, что начальник у Дерека значительно младше него, да еще и со впечатляющим банковским счетом, когда сам Дерек в свои тридцать еле сводил концы с концами.

Впрочем, Питер мог издеваться сколько угодно, равно как и все остальные. Хуже было бы, если бы в свои тридцать Дерек до сих пор не мог бы найти нормальную работу.

Даже если его взяли туда каким-то чудом.

— Прости, большой брат, но мне не понять этот юмор компьютерных гиков, — лениво пробормотала Кора. — Это же юмор?

— Наверное, — пожал плечами Дерек.

— С другой стороны, за такие деньги — грех жаловаться.

И то верно. Дерек поначалу даже подумал, что это опечатка, увидев сумму в своем договоре, но его заверили, что ошибки нет.

— Может быть, мне тоже устроиться туда, когда я закончу колледж? — продолжила свою мысль Кора. — О, а студенты на стажировку вам не нужны?

— Ты на первом курсе, бестолочь, — Дерек легко щелкнул ее по носу, за что тут же заработал крайне недовольный взгляд, ничуть не изменившийся с детства. — Хотя иногда мне кажется, что вокруг меня, в принципе, одни студенты на стажировке.

— Хватит ворчать, дедушка, — Кора ткнула в него палочками для еды. — Тебе тридцать, а не пятьдесят.

В чем-то она была права, но некий опыт работы в сфере служителей закона все же накладывал отпечаток. Даже Лора получила возможность самостоятельно заниматься делами только после тридцати. До этого ей всегда приходилось работать в паре со старшим сотрудником фирмы, в качестве его помощника, несмотря на свой талант и умения. Общество юристов довольно консервативно, с четкой иерархией, представление о которой передалось и Дереку, поэтому сейчас, на новой работе, было так непривычно.

— Кстати, знаешь, кто у нас преподает английскую литературу? — как бы невзначай обронила Кора, увлеченно ковыряясь в курице с апельсинами.

— Кто? — безэмоционально поинтересовался Дерек.

— Дженнифер.

— И?

— И она очень хорошо выглядит, — добавила Кора. — Спрашивала про тебя.

Дерек отставил свою коробку на стол и вперил укоризненный взгляд в сестру.

— Что ты так смотришь? — тут же среагировала Кора. — Она милая. И умная. И до сих влюблена в тебя.

— Кора, — терпеливо начал Дерек, — мы расстались еще полгода назад. И у меня нет никакого желания снова наступать на те же грабли.

— Но у вас, вроде, все было хорошо?.. — растерянно пробормотала Кора.

Дерек на это лишь пожал плечами.

С Дженнифер было… нормально. Тихо, спокойно. Они даже ни разу не поругались за весь год, что встречались. Даже в момент расставания.

С одной стороны, такие отношения его вполне устраивали. И с Дженнифер, и со всеми его предыдущими пассиями.

Но едва ли он испытывал сильные чувства хоть к кому-то из них.

Первый и последний раз он влюбился еще в школе, когда Пейдж — вздорная девчонка с виолончелью — отчитала его и его друзей прямо в школьном коридоре. Они цапались друг с другом при каждой встрече, пока до них не дошло, что природа их чувств была совсем иной. Несколько месяцев до выпускного все было чудесно, они бурно расставались по пять раз на дню и так же бурно мирились, но после их пути постепенно разошлись. Юношеская влюбленность не выдержала натиска взрослой жизни.

Пару лет назад они с Пейдж случайно встретились во время пасхальных праздников, когда оба приехали домой, к родителям. Она была замужем за военным журналистом, безумно за него переживала и была буквально по уши влюблена на протяжении вот уже многих лет. Расстояние и прочие трудности никак не сказывались на крепости их отношений, что лишний раз доказывало, что их с Дереком истории суждено было закончиться вместе со школой.

Они вместе пообедали, поговорили и разошлись каждый по своим делам.

Дерек отметил про себя, что Пейдж действительно счастлива и ощутил лишь легкий укол зависти, ибо сам он так и не встретил нужного человека.

— А что насчет твоих коллег? — не унималась Кора — Есть кто симпатичный?

Как бы Дерек ни хотел обратного, но на ум тут же пришел Стайлз. Невыносимый и очаровательный.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка? — Кора встрепенулась и села прямо, пристально вглядываясь в брата. — Я знаю это выражение лица! Тебе кто-то нравится!

— Никто мне не нравится, — рявкнул Дерек и поспешно сунул ей в руки ведро с попкорном. — Все, хватит меня доставать, давай лучше посмотрим фильм.

— Думаешь, ты так просто отделаешься, большой брат?

— Думаю, что родители узнают о твоих прогулах, если ты сейчас же не заткнешься.

Кора сверлила его взглядом еще некоторое время, но все же примирительно вскинула руки вверх, признавая поражение.

— Ладно, считай, что отмазался, — недовольно пробурчала она, но спустя пару секунд все же не удержалась и добавила: — На сегодня.

***

В новой работе Дерека была пара нюансов, которые очень его смущали.

Первое — ограничение на использование личных средств связи. Никаких телефонов, планшетов и компьютеров в рабочей зоне. Только в комнате отдыха.

Все сигналы, кроме доверенных, глушились. Брейден объяснила ему еще при оформлении документов, что это необходимые меры для защиты от корпоративного шпионажа. Их разработки были уникальны, и очень многие хотели воспользоваться ими в своих целях. Поэтому серверные охранялись так, словно там был золотой резерв США.

Впрочем, сотрудникам разрешалось использовать рабочий компьютер и телефон в полном объеме, даже если они хотели обновить страничку на фейсбуке. Но с одной оговоркой — все разговоры, сообщения, любой файл, входящий и исходящий, просматривался и прослушивался.

— Надеюсь, вас это не смущает? — улыбнулась ему Брейден так, словно намекала, что в случае отрицательного ответа он вылетит отсюда быстрее, чем пробка от шампанского.

— Немного, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Но, думаю, привыкну.

Брейден смотрела на него еще какое-то время, словно определяя степень правильности его ответа, после чего кивнула самой себе и отпустила.

Ну и второй нюанс — его босс.

Дереку уже начало казаться, что его не существует.

С того самого несостоявшегося собеседования он так его ни разу и не видел.

Ме… Мечи… Меча…

Короче, мистер Стилински.

Эрика, вроде, обмолвилась, что он был в отъезде несколько дней, но вряд ли он назначил бы собеседование на время своего отсутствия?

Проблема в том, что нигде в сети не было его фотографии или какой-то личной информации. По словам той же Брейден, это тоже было в целях безопасности, что поначалу очень не нравилось их боссу, но потом тот даже оценил, какую пользу это приносит.

Дереку регулярно приходилось просматривать, редактировать и составлять кучу документов, за подписью президента компании. Стайлз забирал их и приносил на следующий день уже с замысловатой закорючкой в нужном месте. Иногда на полях были заметки, сделанные неровным почерком, но Дерек не мог утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью, чьих рук это дело. Может, кто-то из его помощников? Или Лидия?

О, Лидия.

Пожалуй, это был третий нюанс. Хотя вряд ли Лидия его смущала.

Пугала до чертиков — вот правильное определение.

Лидия Мартин была вице-президентом компании и отвечала за все, кроме непосредственно программирования.

Она была не старше Киры и Айзека, но едва ли кто-то мог усомниться в ее профессионализме. Элегантная, на впечатляющей высоты шпильках, с копной рыжих волос, всегда аккуратно собранных в сложную прическу, она смотрела на всех так, что мгновенно хотелось уткнуться в свой компьютер и переделать всю работу на неделю вперед.

Единственный человек, с которым она общалась на равных, как ни странно, Стайлз.

Дерек искренне не понимал, как такое вообще возможно. Эрика однажды проболталась, что они дружили еще со школы, но ясности это не добавляло. Лидия, определенно, была королевой выпускного бала, когда Стайлз, скорее всего, подпирал собой стену в компании лучшего друга, такого же задрота, как и он сам.

Наверное, ему пора было уже перестать думать стереотипами, особенно на новой работе.

***

— Доброе утро, мое хмурое чудо!

К чести Дерека, в этот раз он даже не дернулся, спокойно продолжая работать.

— Уже почти полдень, Стайлз, — ровным тоном произнес он, многозначительно указав на настенные часы.

— Непозволительно рано! — Стайлз примостил на его стол очередной сладкий шедевр — мокко с ореховым сиропом и взбитыми сливками. Прямо над фирменным логотипом красовалась надпись: «Грустный щеночек».

— Сколько ты доплачиваешь бариста за эти глупые надписи?

— Я тебя умоляю, Дерек! Среди обилия фей, эльфов и прочих фантастических тварей, мой стакан был самым нормальным.

Стайлз присел на краешек его стола и принялся вертеть карандаш, так неосмотрительно оказавшийся в зоне досягаемости.

Дерек поначалу еще пытался не пялиться, но эти длинные, тонкие, ловкие пальцы сбили весь рабочий настрой, а в голове тут же возникло несколько неприличных образов.

Кажется, стоило найти кого-нибудь на одну ночь и скинуть напряжение.

Желательно высокого, стройного, темноволосого, с красивыми карими глазами, светлой кожей и, хотя бы, парочкой родинок.

— Привет, Стайлз, — весело поздоровалась с ним Эрика и подошла чуть ближе. — Ты как раз вовремя, а то Лидия на нас еще с утра спустила всех собак.

— Моя королева не в духе? — Стайлз, казалось, совсем не испугался подобной перспективы.

— Из-за тебя, между прочим, — недовольно фыркнул Айзек со своего места.

— А я-то тут причем? — смешно округлил глаза Стайлз.

— Стайлз! — вдруг раздался строгий голос позади них, и в кабинет царской походкой вошла Лидия. — Двенадцать часов, Стайлз! Где тебя черти носили?!

Стайлз слегка поморщился и жестом фокусника выставил прямо перед ее носом ароматный стакан с кофе. Двойной эспрессо с обезжиренным молоком, как успел прочитать Дерек накарябанные на нем буквы.

Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Что-нибудь сладкое и с зефирками — это не про Лидию.

— Думаешь, так просто отделаешься? — она глянула на Стайлза с прищуром, но тон ее голоса, на удивление, смягчился.

— Прости, дорогая, на меня снизошло вдохновение вчера ночью, — беспечно отмахнулся тот, лукаво улыбаясь. — А ты, я смотрю, уже успела поднять всех на уши?

Лидия закатила глаза и сделала большой глоток кофе, мгновенно расслабляясь.

— Ничего страшного, будут меньше сплетничать, — вкрадчиво произнесла она, бросив уничижительный взгляд на каждого из присутствующих по очереди.

На каждого, кроме Стайлза.

Очередное доказательство ее особого к нему отношения.

— Дерек, — Лидия сосредоточила все свое внимание на нем, отчего по спине прошелся холодок. — Мне срочно нужно соглашение с «MediaTek».

— Эм-м-м… сейчас, — Дерек судорожно принялся рыскать взглядом по столу в поисках нужной папки. — Одну секунду.

— Поживее, — строго припечатала Лидия.

Искомые документы нашлись прямо в том месте, где сидел Стайлз.

— Прекрасно, — процедила Лидия, сунув папку ему под нос. — Теперь китайцы будут любоваться отпечатком твоей задницы.

— Лучше на нее, чем на то, что там написано, — с достоинством парировал Стайлз.

Лидия еще пару секунд сверлила его взглядом, а потом от души врезала этой самой папкой ему по груди. Потом еще раз. И еще.

— Эй-эй, женщина, успокойся! — Стайлз резво отскочил за кресло, в котором сидел Дерек.

— У меня есть электронная копия, — быстро проговорил тот, когда Лидия двинулась за Стайлзом. — Могу скинуть на почту.

Лидия одарила его нечитаемым взглядом и отступила.

— У меня нет на это времени. Китайцы уже ждут меня в конференц-зале, — она прижала многострадальную папку к груди. — Было бы неплохо, если бы наш босс тоже там появился.

Айзек, до этого старательно притворявшийся фикусом, громко фыркнул и безуспешно попытался замаскировать это под кашель.

— Его опять нет? — полюбопытствовал Дерек.

— Нет, — медленно ответила Лидия с какой-то неясной интонацией в голосе. — Он не считает нужным посещать встречи с международными партнерами.

— Ой, да брось, — хмыкнул Стайлз, облокотившись о спинку кресла, из-за чего Дерек теперь затылком чувствовал его дыхание. — Как будто мы на самом деле собираемся с ними сотрудничать.

— Стайлз, — тяжело обронила Лидия, будто велела ему заткнуться. — И вообще… хватит бездельничать. Займись делом.

— Как скажешь, моя королева, — покладисто произнес он.

Лидия обреченно вздохнула и вышла из кабинета. Дерек проводил ее взглядом, невольно задумавшись о том, зачем ей соглашение, если сотрудничать с китайцами они не будут.

— У них слишком чистый бизнес, — сказал Стайлз, словно прочитал мысли.

— Он грязный изнутри? — полувопросительно отозвался Дерек. Если их компания и «MediaTek» собирались заключить соглашение, это предоставляло отличную возможность для внешнего аудита, результат которого их, очевидно, не устроил.

— Очень грязный, — прошептал Стайлз, склонившись к самому его уху и почти задевая губами.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — почему-то тоже шепотом спросил Дерек, слегка повернувшись к нему.

Стайлз мягко улыбнулся и придвинулся еще ближе, опираясь уже ему на плечи, а не на спинку кресла.

— Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, — проникновенно начал он. — Услышал немного тут, немного там.

При этом Стайлз как бы случайно провел большим пальцем ему по шее, и, видит бог, Дерек был в одном шаге от того, чтобы сделать глупость.

— Кхм-кхм, — привычно громко прокашлялся Айзек и усмехнулся, с удовольствием наблюдая за одинаковым выражением смущения и недовольства у них обоих. — Ой, простите-простите. Горло болит.

— Тогда завяжи шарф потуже, — не растерялся Стайлз. — И удавись им. Болеть точно не будет.

Айзек примирительно вскинул руки вверх и вернулся к работе.

Дерек немного злился на то, что их прервали, но куда больше он злился на самого себя за совершенно неуместную реакцию, как у какого-то подростка.

Еще мгновение — и он бы поцеловал Стайлза. Прямо на глазах у Айзека и Эрики.

Просто блестяще. И он еще жаловался, что работает с зелеными юнцами, когда сам мало чем от них отличался.

— Что ж, — неловко пробормотал Стайлз, засунув руки в карманы брюк. — Пойду займусь делом, пока Лидия меня не убила.

Дерек издал некий малопонятный набор звуков, кинул поочередно убийственные взгляды на Эрику и Айзека, и постарался сосредоточится на работе.

Получилось только минут через сорок после ухода Стайлза.

***

Столовая в компании была выше всяких похвал. Как выяснилось позже, они делили кухню вместе с рестораном в соседнем здании, и многие работали на два фронта: днем для сотрудников «SizeMatters», вечером для посетителей.

Дерек только успел сесть за свободный столик, как через пару минут рядом с ним опустился еще один поднос с совершенно невообразимым набором еды.

— Здравствуй, Дерек, — Стайлз очаровательно улыбнулся и кокетливо поправил очки. — Как дела?

— Я мог бы догадаться, — с некоторой долей обреченности в голосе произнес он. — Что тебе нужно на этот раз?

— Дерек-Дерек-Дерек, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Снова этот недружелюбный тон, а я ведь просто хочу немного поболтать, может, пригласить тебя на свидание…

— Я не в настроении для твоих шуточек, Стайлз, — Дерек поднял руку, призывая его остановиться.

— А кто сказал, что я шучу? Я совершенно серьезно.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Правда! Я уже говорил про твой пресс? А руки? Такие сильные. Как представлю их…

— Стайлз!

Дерек чуть не поперхнулся, услышав столь недвусмысленный флирт, граничивший с откровенными домогательствами. Хуже всего то, что после этих слов по позвоночнику будто заряд тока прошел, осев приятной тяжестью в паху.

Господи боже, он едва знал этого парня. Но эти хитрые глаза, россыпь родинок по светлой коже, очаровательные ямочки в уголках губ, длинные пальцы… Дереку хотелось смотреть и смотреть на него, а еще лучше — коснуться, и ямочек, и родинок, и губ, но…

Но…

Должно же быть какое-то «но»?

— Прости, если смутил тебя, — в голосе Стайлза не было и капли раскаяния. — Мне нравится, как ты хмуришься.

Ах, вот и оно.

— Стайлз, прекращай, — сурово припечатал Дерек.

— Ладно, — протянул Стайлз, уделив, наконец, внимание содержимому своего подноса. — Тогда, может, все-таки расскажешь, как у тебя дела?

— Ты ведь не отстанешь, правда? — не столько спрашивая, сколько утверждая, сказал Дерек. — Все у меня нормально.

— Э-нет, так не пойдет, — Стайлз вскрыл банку с колой и принялся совершенно неприличным образом слизывать выбежавшую пену с крышки. — Давай-ка поподробнее.

Дерек прикрыл глаза на мгновение, хотя образ, наверное, уже успел отпечататься на сетчатке.

Кажется, у него слишком давно не было секса.

После того раза, когда они едва не поцеловались, Дерек тем же вечером попытался подцепить кого-нибудь в ближайшем баре. За стойкой нашелся подходящий экземпляр, но стоило им только заговорить, как сразу стало ясно — не то. Подобострастный взгляд, плоские шуточки и готовность отдаться прямо в грязной кабинке туалета.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Как у тебя складываются дела на работе? С кем ты подружился? С кем поссорился? — перечислял Стайлз, будто специально при этом задумчиво водя ложкой по губам.

— Меня все устраивает, и я еще ни с кем не успел поссориться или подружиться.

Стайлз раздраженно отложил приборы и посмотрел на него уже без привычного лукавства в глазах.

— У тебя друзья вообще есть? — спросил он таким тоном, будто бы сомневался в положительном ответе.

— Есть.

— Кто, если не секрет?

— Две сестры.

Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови.

— Я спросил о друзьях, а не о родственниках.

— И что? — Дерек нахмурился. Этот разговор ему совсем не нравился.

— Это не одно и то же, — Стайлз сложил руки на груди, уставившись на него в ответ.

— Для меня одно, и вообще, хватит меня допрашивать! — рявкнул Дерек, ожесточенно накинувшись на свой бифштекс.

Тема была не самая приятная, потому что друзей у него и правда, как таковых, не было. Пара приятелей с колледжа, с которыми они созванивались два раза в год, на Рождество и День рождения. По сути, своими друзьями он действительно мог назвать только Лору и Кору. Что лучше, чем ничего, но и правда — не то же самое.

Оттого и с отношениями у него были проблемы.

На одну ночь — пожалуйста, но что-то более серьезное выстроить было довольно сложно. Мало кто был способен выносить его тяжелый характер в сочетании с молчаливостью. Девушкам нужно было постоянно говорить о своих чувствах.

Парням, в общем-то, тоже. Не так часто, но хотя бы пару раз.

В итоге, терпение у них рано или поздно заканчивалось.

— Я все больше и больше убеждаюсь, что наша встреча была предначертана судьбой, — глубокомысленно изрек Стайлз, совсем не поддавшись на его грубый тон. — Тебе, определенно, нужен друг, кто-то, кроме твоих сестер.

— Предлагаешь свою кандидатуру? — хмыкнул Дерек и тут же мысленно отругал себя за длинный язык, на что Стайлз лишь победно улыбнулся.

— Вот видишь! Мы уже понимаем друг друга с полуслова!

***

В настырности Стайлзу было не занимать.

Он откуда-то раздобыл его номер телефона и теперь постоянно писал сообщения, если не мог прийти лично, усесться на край стола и донимать пустыми расспросами. Еще они постоянно вместе обедали, а в последнее время Стайлз стал подключать к их беседе Брейден, Эрику или Айзека. Иногда даже всех троих.

К Стайлзу вообще постоянно кто-то подходил, завязывал разговор, и Дерек невольно становился его участником.

Так он познакомился командой программистов — Лайлом, Нэей и Йо-Йо. Все они были такими же воплощенными стереотипами, как и Стайлз: молодые, чудаковатые и изъяснявшиеся совершенно другим языком. Иногда даже буквально.

Дерек сначала подумал, что им плохо, потому как они вдруг стали издавать непонятные гортанные звуки, но Стайлз быстро успокоил его.

— Это клингонский, — улыбнулся он и добавил, заметив недоуменное выражение лица Хейла. — Стартрек? Кирк и Спок?

Дерек на это лишь отрицательно качнул головой.

— Ты это серьезно? — неверяще произнес Стайлз. — Обязательно посмотри! Это же величайшая история любви!

— То есть, это ненастоящий язык? — Дерек представить не мог, что кто-то в здравом уме стал бы так надрывать собственные связки из-за какой-то выдумки. — Они что, совсем чокнутые?

— Да брось, это круто. Нэя и Лайл еще говорят на синдарине, а Йо-Йо мечтает выучить дотракийский.

— Это все тоже из какого-то фильма или сериала?

Стайлз терпеливо вздохнул и пояснил.

— Ну ты совсем темнота. Я еще могу понять, что ты не знаешь, что такое синдарин, но дотракийский? — он выжидательно посмотрел на него, но первым не выдержал. — Игра престолов, чувак! Дейнерис? Кхал Дрого?

— Очередная великая история любви? — усмехнулся Дерек.

Стайлз рассмеялся и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Еще какая, shekh ma shieraki anni*.

— Ты сейчас как-то обозвал меня? — подозрительно прищурился Дерек.

— А ты начни смотреть Игру Престолов, и узнаешь.

Дерек не собирался ничего смотреть, ни Стартрек, ни Игру Престолов, но однажды у него выдался свободный вечер, и…

В общем, значения фразы он так и не понял, потому что даже не помнил, что именно тогда сказал Стайлз, но первый сезон проглотил целиком, из-за чего он пришел на следующий день на работу абсолютно не выспавшимся.

Помимо программистов он еще познакомился с командой инженеров, Бойдом и Дэнни.

Если бы Стайлз снова пристал к нему с расспросами о друзьях, он бы определенно назвал этих двоих, потому что уж очень быстро они нашли общий язык.

Дэнни и Бойд занимались тем, что вручную собирали платформы для мудреного софта компании. Большая часть использовалась только на рабочем оборудовании или в качестве тест-системы для новой программы, но кое-что они отдавали в полномасштабную разработку и выпускали на общий рынок продаж.

Однажды парни пригласили его зайти после обеда в их святая святых, и в итоге Дерек просидел там до самого вечера, с детским восторгом копаясь в различном железе. Со временем это вошло в привычку, настолько, что ему даже перекодировали пропуск. По цвету он остался зеленым, но теперь у него был доступ и в инженерную, одну из желтых зон.

За несколько месяцев Дерек настолько привык к своему теперешнему распорядку, что не сразу понял, что было не так.

Его осенило во время празднования Дня Благодарения, за праздничным столом, в окружении родственников.

Стайлз.

Его не было уже неделю. Он не писал ему и не появлялся на работе.

И как только Дерек это осознал, он сразу понял, как ему не хватает этого раздражающего придурка.

Он промаялся весь вечер, до самой ночи, и когда стрелки уже перевалили за двенадцать, все же решился взять в руки телефон. В крайнем случае, он спишет все на крепкий виски, что они распили с отцом и Питером после ужина.

_«Стайлз?»_

Поколебавшись пару мгновений, Дерек все же нажал «отправить».

Сообщение было доставлено, но не прочитано.

Пять минут. Десять. Двадцать.

Дерек уже собирался лечь спать, как вдруг телефон завибрировал на тумбочке.

**«О_О»**

**«Да ладно?»**

Дерек усмехнулся, воочию представив его огромные карие глаза, когда он увидел входящее сообщение.

_«Я не сильно шокировал тебя?»_

**«Шокировал? Что ты! Я всего лишь заработал инфаркт в двадцать четыре года».**

**«И почему я раньше не уехал? Если только это требовалось, чтобы заставить тебя написать мне :)** **»**

Дерек проигнорировал очередной намек на флирт и уцепился за самое главное.

_«Ты не в городе?»_

**«Нет»**

**«Ты по мне соскучился? <3»**

_«Я так и знал, что это плохая идея»_

**«Считай, что ты уже ответил :Р»**

_«Стайлз»_

**«Я уехал в родной город, к отцу. Мы всегда вместе отмечаем День Благодарения и Рождество. Либо я к нему, либо он ко мне»**

_«Я тоже сегодня у родителей»_

**«Сестры тебя достали?»**

_«Не то слово»_

**«Даже больше, чем я? :)** **»**

_«О нет, медаль первенства у тебя никто не отнимет»_

**«Я польщен <3<3<3»**

Стайлз наверняка сейчас улыбался, как идиот.

**«Итак»**

**«Вопрос на миллион»**

**«Ты сейчас в постели?»**

Дерек закатил глаза, но воображение работало против него. Время было позднее, так что Стайлз, наверняка, и сам сейчас пишет, будучи под одеялом. В пижаме. Или без нее.

_«Стайлз»_

**«Что на тебе надето?»**

_«Все ясно. Спокойной ночи»_

**«Нуууууууу Деееееерееееек :((** **»**

**«А на мне сейчас одни только пижамные штаны…»**

Дерек живо дополнил образ в голове нужными деталями и едва не застонал от накатившего возбуждения.

**«Сладких снов, Дерек :Р»**

Вот же зараза!

Дерек, конечно, не стал бы поддерживать эту фривольную переписку, но отрицать тот факт, что Стайлз ему нравился, было глупо. И сам Стайлз, кажется, догадывался. Иначе не дразнил бы его постоянно.

Пока Дерек держался, ибо знал, что ни к чему хорошему это точно не приведет, но отсутствие секса пагубно сказывалось на его выдержке.

Вот и сейчас картинка с полуголым Стайлзом никак не желала покидать его мысли.

Дерек длинно выдохнул и встал с кровати.

Ему срочно нужен душ.

* * *

*«Мое солнце и звезды» в переводе с дотракийского. (с) Игра Престолов

***

После того, как Стайлз вернулся, он продолжил свое наступление с удвоенным рвением.

Дерек в какой-то момент даже начал думать, что, возможно, стоит дать ему шанс. Хотя еще больше его пугала вероятность того, что Стайлз потеряет интерес, как только получит желаемое. Ему явно нравилась их игра, и, скорее всего, дело было больше в процессе, нежели в результате.

Ситуация разрешилась сама собой самым неожиданным образом.

До Рождества оставалось еще пара недель, а настроение было совсем не рабочее. Эрика одним глазом смотрела в документы, а другим в каталог, выбирая наряд для корпоративной вечеринки в честь приближавшегося праздника. Айзека вообще на рабочем месте было не застать, он все время торчал в комнате отдыха.

Даже Лидия поддалась духу Рождества и сменила свои строгие блузки на тонкие кашемировые пуловеры, в которых смотрелась совсем не так угрожающе.

В общем, в один из таких дней, когда все больше занимались собой, нежели работой, Дерек далеко не сразу обратил внимание, что к ним в кабинет зашел кто-то посторонний.

— Я так и думал, — манерно протянул он, окидывая хозяйским взглядом помещение.

Дорогой костюм на заказ, модная стрижка «теннис», Ролекс на запястье, платиновые запонки. Всем своим видом он будто бы говорил, что может запросто купить здесь все.

— Джексон? — Эрика удивленно вскинула брови. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же уволился.

— И я рад тебя видеть, Рэйес, — совершенно неискренне ответил он и даже не пытался это скрыть. — Где Лидия?

Как только он это спросил, Дерек сразу понял, насколько они с Лидией похожи. Та же гордая осанка и манера держать себя с королевским достоинством.

Может, родственники?

— Лидия уезжала по делам, но уже должна была вернуться, — сухо ответила Эрика. Кажется, она была не в восторге от их гостя.

— А Стайлз тогда где?

Стайлз? При чем тут он?

Хотя, если уж тот так свободно общался с Лидией, то немудрено, что и с этим франтом он вполне мог найти общий язык.

— Эм-м-м, — Эрика немного поколебалась и глянула почему-то на Дерека, прежде чем ответить. — Не знаю. Ты не заходил к нему?

— Хейден сказала, что его нет в кабинете.

Тут Дерек нахмурился еще больше. Хейден была помощницей президента компании и уходила с рабочего места только на обед или домой.

О чем очень страдал Лиам, один из курьеров, так как был тайно влюблен в темноволосую красавицу.

Разумеется, все в компании знали об этом и всячески старались их свести.

Джексон развернулся к выходу, но буквально напоролся взглядом на Дерека.

— Так вот кого взяли на мое место, — усмехнулся он, чуть склонив голову набок, и буквально просканировал его с ног до головы. — Я даже знаю почему. Вкус у Стайлза совсем не изменился.

Дерек окончательно перестал его понимать, отчего потихоньку закипал.

— Дерек, Эрика, мне срочно нужно… — Лидия буквально влетела в их кабинет, но резко затормозила, наткнувшись на Джексона. — А ты что здесь делаешь? Ты же уволился.

Джексон на это лишь скептически вскинул бровь.

— Серьезно? И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать?

Лидия смерила его идентичным по степени высокомерия взглядом, а потом вдруг подалась вперед и крепко обняла.

Да уж, определенно, день открытий.

— И все же, — проговорила Лидия, отстранившись от Джексона, — зачем ты пришел?

— Может быть, я просто соскучился?

— Так я и поверила.

Именно в этот момент Айзек решил, что пора вернуться к делам, но был так поглощен содержимым собственного телефона, что заметил их гостя только когда чуть ли не ткнулся носом ему в плечо.

— Джексон? — растерянно пробормотал Айзек, оторвавшись, наконец, от экрана мобильника. — Ты же уволился.

Эрика спрятала улыбку за журналом в ответ на выражение лица Джексона.

— Ты случайно не подскажешь мне, где Стайлз? — он проигнорировал Айзека и мягко улыбнулся Лидии.

— Зачем он тебе? — слегка удивилась Лидия.

— У меня к нему предложение, от которого он не сможет отказаться, — в лучших традициях Крестного отца ответил Джексон.

Наверное, Стайлз был плодом любви Битлджуса и Кровавой Мэри, ибо стоило произнести его имя три раза, как он тут же нарисовался в дверях.

— Джексон? — Стайлз даже поправил очки, словно сомневался в том, что видел. — Каким ветром тебя сюда занесло? Ты же…

— Только попробуй закончить это предложение, Стилински! — не выдержал Джексон, прервав его на полуслове.

Стайлз что-то ему ответил, Лидия, кажется тоже, но для Дерека мир как будто погрузился в вакуум.

Стилински?

Джексон только что назвал Стайлза «Стилински»?

Дерек тут же метнулся взглядом к его фигуре, словно где-то на одежде была написана его фамилия. К месту вспомнилось и вечное отсутствие пропуска, и загадочная способность появляться из ниоткуда, и слишком большая осведомленность о внутренних делах компании.

— «Стилински»? — повторил Дерек, разом привлекая к себе внимание всех присутствовавших в комнате. — Ты сказал, «Стилински»?

— Да, а что такого? — Джексон явно не понимал смысла вопроса, как если бы Дерек сомневался в том, что небо голубое.

— Стайлз — Стилински?

— Ну, разумеется!

Но ведь президентом компании являлся некий Ма… Ме… Меча… Короче, некий М. Стилински, а не Стайлз Стилински. Может, брат? Для сына как-то слишком маловероятно, учитывая возраст…

И тут Дереку очень захотелось побиться головой об стол.

Ах, какой дурак!

Еще с самого первого дня ему казалось, что Стайлз — дурацкое имя. Стайлзу оно, правда, очень шло, но само по себе было довольно нелепым.

— Стайлз — ненастоящее имя, я прав? — Дерек перевел взгляд на него, и тому даже не обязательно было отвечать. Уж больно испуганный был у него вид для человека, которому нечего скрывать.

— Дерек, я все могу объяснить…

— Да что здесь происходит? — вклинился Джексон, но Лидия от души наступила ему на ногу каблуком и настойчиво потянула к выходу.

Эрика и Айзек тоже не стали задерживаться, хотя им, наверняка, было очень любопытно, чем все это закончится.

— Итак? — с нажимом произнес Дерек, складывая руки на груди.

Стайлз вздохнул, взялся за спинку близ стоявшего стула и подкатил его ближе к Дереку, садясь напротив.

— Мое настоящее имя Мечислав Стилински, но я терпеть не могу, когда меня так называют. Предпочитаю просто — Стайлз.

— Ах ты засранец! — в сердцах воскликнул Дерек. — Ты водил меня за нос все это время!

— Дерек, успокойся! — Стайлз примирительно вскинул руки вверх, словно имел дело с диким животным. — Все не так, как ты думаешь!

— А как же?!

— Просто… так получилось! Поначалу все действительно было безобидной шуткой, потому что ты принял меня за обычного офисного клерка, как и многие другие, кстати, и я не стал тебя разубеждать.

— Ты вообще собирался мне рассказать? Или ждал, пока я сам догадаюсь?

— Я хотел рассказать через несколько дней, но…

Стайлз замялся, вперив взгляд в пол и нервно теребя подол рубашки. Видимо, то, в чем он собирался признаться, было достаточно тяжело раскрыть, но Дерек и не думал его жалеть.

— Ну? — поторопил он Стайлза.

— Мы стали общаться, и я вдруг понял, что мне нравится, как свободно у нас это выходит. Ты мог огрызаться, дразнить и покалывать меня в ответ. Я очень сомневался, что мы могли бы продолжать в том же духе, если бы я сказал тебе, что, формально, являюсь твоим начальником.

Как бы ему ни хотелось это признавать, но Стайлз был прав.

Признайся он еще тогда, в самом начале, что владеет компанией, все бы закончилось в тот же миг.

Сейчас же...

Сейчас же все было уже не так однозначно.

— Если бы не Джексон, когда бы ты рассказал мне?

— Я не знаю… После свадьбы? — Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Опять твои шуточки! — снова сорвался на рык Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него абсолютно серьезно, без тени улыбки.

— Это не шутка, Дерек, — он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Еще с того дня, когда мы облили друг друга кофе. Я так и не понял, почему ты тогда сбежал вместо того, чтобы взять мой номер телефона, а когда узнал, что ты приходил на собесе…

Стайлз резко замолчал, наткнувшись на страшный взгляд Дерека.

— Так вот почему меня взяли на работу, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Это было лично твое указание, я прав?

— И что с того? — Стайлз вздернул подбородок, приготовившись защищаться. — Что тебя не устраивает?

— Ты взял меня на работу только потому, что я тебе понравился!

— И? Дерек, я владею компанией, у меня здесь миллионные разработки, государственные заказы, я не стал бы брать на работу кого попало, даже если он выглядит как ожившая эротическая мечта всей жизни!

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я просмотрел твое резюме и поговорил с предыдущими работодателями! Я взял тебя на работу, потому что ты подходил для нее, а не потому что я залип на твой пресс!

Дерек только сейчас заметил, что в порыве ссоры они повскакивали со своих мест и теперь самозабвенно орали друг на друга в лицо.

— Ничего бы из этого не потребовалось, если бы ты был чуть смелее, Дерек! — Стайлза, кажется, понесло, и он собирался высказать абсолютно все, что накипело.

— Смелее?! О чем ты вообще говоришь?!

— Да ты же боишься жизни, как огня! Боишься позволить себе делать, что хочется, боишься любить, боишься дружить! Но так же нельзя!

— Ты бредишь! — быстро проговорил Дерек, старательно игнорируя, как сильно, на самом деле, его задели эти слова. — Я не боюсь!

— Ой ли? — фыркнул Стайлз. — Хочешь сказать, тебе так нравится копаться во всех этих бумажках? Что ты не скучаешь каждый день, мечтая, когда, наконец, можно будет пойти домой?

— Мне нравится моя работа!

— Тебе нравятся люди, атмосфера, но не работа как таковая! И ты боишься себе в этом признаться! Так же, как и в том, что тебе нравлюсь я!

— В данный момент это крайне спорное утверждение, — не удержался от шпильки Дерек.

— Да я никогда в жизни так упорно никого не добивался, чугунная твоя голова! А ты до сих пор строишь из себя недотрогу, словно девственница на выпускном!

Наверное, они все же слишком близко стояли друг к другу, иначе как еще объяснить, с чего вдруг Дерек впился в его губы с такой силой, будто хотел вытянуть душу сквозь поцелуй.

Стайлз поначалу замер под его натиском, но потом все же расслабился и даже попытался перехватить инициативу, чего Дерек ему, разумеется, не позволил.

Целовались они поначалу довольно грубо, словно выплескивая остатки бурлившей внутри злости, но уже через пару мгновений, движения губ стали медленнее и приобрели какой-то тягучий характер, позволяя в полной мере насладиться ощущениями.

Стайлз вцепился ему в плечи, будто ноги его совсем не держали. Дерек охотно поддерживал его за талию одной рукой, а пальцами другой оглаживал ту самую дорожку из родинок, от уголка губ, через щеку и до самого уха, что уже не раз облизывал взглядом.

Неизвестно, сколько они так простояли, совершенно потерявшись друг в друге, пока дышать стало совсем невмоготу.

— Вау, — шумно выдохнул Стайлз, уткнувшись лбом ему в лоб. — Знал бы, что ты так среагируешь, давно бы уже раздраконил тебя по полной.

— Играешь с огнем, Стайлз, — предупреждающе прошептал Дерек, впрочем, не слишком жалуясь на такой исход. — Надеюсь, больше у тебя нет от меня секретов?

— Ты правда хочешь, что я сейчас начал признаваться во всех своих грехах? — театрально возмутился Стайлз.

— Их настолько много? — в тон отозвался Дерек.

Стайлз рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Я, конечно, не святой, но больше я ничего такого от тебя не скрываю.

Дерек тоже святым не был, поэтому, когда Стайлз снова потянулся к нему, он не мог не поцеловать эти припухшие губы.

И, тем не менее, какая-то его часть, не погребенная под лавиной нахлынувшей страсти, истошно вопила, что так не пойдет. Что их союз по степени разрушения будет соизмерим со стихийным бедствием и что отношения нельзя начинать с вранья.

— Что не так? — Стайлз отстранился сразу же, как уловил перемену в его настроении.

Дерек глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и отошел от него на несколько шагов, чтобы не искушать себя больше.

— Это все… — он замялся, пытаясь подобрать подходящее определение, — …неправильно.

Стайлз тряхнул головой, словно получил пощечину, и недоуменно нахмурился.

— В смысле?

— Ты, правда, не понимаешь? — Дерек говорил, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово. — Ты обманул меня. Выставил дураком перед всеми. Как бы я смог тебе поверить после этого?

— Но Дерек… — начал Стайлз, но резко осекся, не зная, что сказать. — Мне жаль, что так получилось, но ты мне правда нравишься. Очень. Если бы мы могли…

— Нет, — перебил его Дерек, не дав закончить. — Я не хочу усложнять себе жизнь.

Стайлз долго молчал, смотря куда-то мимо него, и воздух вокруг искрил от напряжения.

— Вот как, — сухо произнес он, наконец. — Ты просто трус, Дерек.

Стайлз развернулся и вышел из кабинета, тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен.

В коридоре послышался какой-то шум и голоса. Скорее всего, вся честная компания из Лидии, Джексона, Эрики и Айзека подслушивала под дверью, а, значит, уже в понедельник они со Стайлзом будут главной сплетней дня.

Спасибо Господи, что впереди были выходные.

***

— Так, правильно ли я тебя поняла, — Кора терпеливо слушала его последние пятнадцать минут, не перебивая, и теперь, видимо, решила подвести краткое резюме, — на тебя запал молодой, красивый и невероятно богатый парень, а ты вот так просто взял и послал его?

Дерек удивленно взглянул на нее и нахмурился.

— Мне показалось, или ты сейчас таким образом обозвала меня дураком?

Кора прикрывала глаза на миг и сжала пальцами переносицу, будто бы сдерживаясь из последних сил.

— Тебе не показалось. Большего идиота я в жизни своей не встречала. Серьезно. Даже те мои однокурсники, которые проводят все свое время на вечеринках и хлещут пиво из бочонков.

— Кора, — предупреждающе прорычал Дерек, — не забывай, в чьей квартире ты находишься.

— И что? — фыркнула та. — Выгонишь меня на улицу посреди ночи? Да конечно, так я и поверила!

Дерек действительно не стал бы ничего делать, даже если и хотелось схватить ее за шкирку и встряхнуть, как неразумного щенка.

— Вообще-то, ты моя сестра и должна быть на моей стороне!

— Я твоя сестра и должна сказать тебе, когда ты ведешь себя глупо, — легко парировала Кора, вздохнула и продолжила: — Дерек, ты сам себе боишься признаться, что запал на этого парня.

— Я не боюсь! — тут же вызверился Дерек, вспомнив слова Стайлза.

— Да ну, — скептически выгнула брось Кора. — Оно и видно.

Дерек сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю степень недовольства.

— И что я, по-твоему, должен был сделать?

— Разложить его прямо на столе?

— Кора!

Та пожала плечами, мол, я бы так и сделала на твоем месте, и расслабленно откинулась на спинку кресла.

— А что? Такого парня надо было сразу брать в оборот.

— Он. Меня. Обманул, — Дерек отчеканил каждое слово, с раздражением отмечая, что уж больно этот разговор похож на тот, что состоялся несколькими часами ранее. — О каком доверии может идти речь?

— А ты когда-нибудь напрямую спрашивал у него, кем он работает в компании?

Дерек открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же пораженно замер.

А ведь и правда. Он никогда не спрашивал. Он просто сразу принял Стайлза за клерка, и даже не подумал, что мог ошибиться.

Но это не оправдывало его. Вместо того, чтобы опровергнуть все заблуждения Дерека, он принял роль мальчика на побегушках и, наверняка, потешался каждый раз, когда тот говорил что-нибудь об их загадочном боссе. И весь этот флирт на грани фола… Зачем?

— Дерек, — мягко произнесла Кора, заметив его замешательство. — Ты сам себя накручиваешь. Да, Стайлз — Стайлз же? — немного ошибся, но я уверена, что ты правда нравишься ему. Очень нравишься. Почему бы тебе не дать ему шанс?

— Я… не знаю.

Кора досадливо цыкнула и как-то обреченно покачала головой.

— Хватит убегать, Дерек, — вполголоса сказала она спустя некоторое время, видимо, даже не надеясь, что он услышит.

Но он услышал.

***

Теперь кофе ему приносил Лиам. Вместе с почтой и другими бумагами, и хоть бы раз они были без коричневых пятен от стакана.

Дерек никогда раньше не замечал, какие у этого парня проблемы с контролем. Тот, как будто, злился на него за что-то, но Дерек понятия не имел, чем мог его обидеть.

Эрика тоже последнее время была не в духе и смотрела на всех волком, хотя больше всего доставалось почему-то именно Дереку.

От Лидии он ждал, как минимум, прилюдной казни, но та относилась к нему так же холодно, как и до этого. Хотя она, в принципе, никогда не испытывала к нему теплых чувств, поэтому, может, она и злилась. А может, и нет.

Лишь только Айзек продолжал все так же меланхолично пялиться в экран своего ноутбука.

Незадолго до Рождества Дерек, как всегда, торчал у Дэнни и Бойда, помогая собрать им супермощную плату с новейшим графически видеочипом. У них уже был один рабочий прототип, но они хотели заменить некоторые заводские детали на свои собственные, и еще больше увеличить производительность.

— Лиам на всех кидается, — Дэнни хотел сочувственно похлопать Дерека по плечу, но это было чревато загубленной микросхемой, поэтому лишь улыбнулся. — Он теперь больше времени проводит на вашем этаже, поэтому не так часто видится с Хейден.

— Ах, вон оно что! — протянул Дерек и выпрямился, разминая затекшие мышцы. — Это многое объясняет.

— Там еще и Джексон крутится всю последнюю неделю, — бесстрастно добавил Бойд. Он обычно мало участвовал в разговоре, больше внимания уделяя своим железкам, но иногда все же напоминал о себе.

— Я тебя умоляю, — Дэнни закатил глаза. — Уж кто-кто, а Джексон точно не представляет угрозы личному счастью Лиама.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — полюбопытствовал Дерек, хотя, вообще-то уже догадывался о возможном ответе, припомнив, как тот выглядел.

— Он же гей! — подтвердил его догадку Дэнни.

— Он встречался с Лидией, — все тем же тоном заметил Бойд.

— И в их отношениях он был больше бабой, чем она, — парировал Дэнни.

— Как и ты, — Бойд насмешливо фыркнул и легко увернулся от полетевшей в него отвертки.

Дерек тоже усмехнулся и склонил голову, делая вид, что работает.

Дэнни, порой, не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не посплетничать, что держало их в курсе событий, но иногда немного раздражало. Тем более, что главной сплетней все еще были Дерек и Стайлз. Дэнни явно распирало от любопытства, но пока он не приставал к нему с расспросами. Бойд же, как обычно, тактично отмалчивался, хотя и посматривал на него иногда с некоторым укором во взгляде.

Около десяти минут они провели в полной тишине, каждый занимаясь своим делом, но потом дверь в инженерную открылась и послышались голоса. Много голосов.

К ним редко кто заглядывал в количестве больше одного, поэтому все трое напряглись и повернулись в сторону выхода.

— Вы хотели посмотреть, куда уходят ваши деньги, мистер Сакамото, — первой в поле зрения появилась Лидия, как всегда, прекрасная и собранная, в узкой черной юбке и на высоченных каблуках. — Пожалуйста, проходите. Здесь все наши разработки вместе с их создателями.

Следом за ней вошли трое азиатов — японцев, по всей видимости, — вместе со своей переводчицей, которая что-то тихо им говорила.

— При всем уважении, — произнес один из них, с сильным акцентом, — но нам нужны ваши программы, а не оборудование, мисс Мартин.

— Многие мои программы работают благодаря этому оборудованию, мистер Сакамото.

Очевидно, что такую наглость мог позволить себе только Стайлз, вот только Дерек едва его узнал.

Никаких привычных джинсов, нелепых футболок и клетчатой фланели. Строгий черный костюм, сидевший на нем как влитой, явно сшит на заказ, белоснежная рубашка, без галстука, но с запонками. Вряд ли его можно было принять за компьютерного гения. Скорее за наследника многомиллионного состояния или биржевого маклера с Уолл-стрит.

Мистер Сакамото что-то быстро затараторил по-японски, и через несколько секунд переводчица продублировала его.

— Вы хотите сказать, что нам придется закупать ваше оборудование, чтобы пользоваться софтом? Как же тогда вы обзавелись столь обширной клиентской базой?

— Вы не так меня поняли, — Стайлз говорил без привычного веселья в голосе. Деловой тон, в лучших традициях Лидии, которая, на удивление, скромно стояла в стороне. — Все то, что идет в широкую продажу, рассчитано на среднестатистический компьютер среднестатистического пользователя. Разумеется, оно не требует особых деталей для работы. Вы же просите меня создать уникальный код, исключительно для вашей компании.

— Вы уверяли, что это не проблема, — невозмутимо перевела слова одного из японцев переводчица.

— Это не проблема, — Стайлз заговорил даже раньше, чем та закончила предложение. — Но для уникального кода может потребоваться уникальная платформа.

Японцы зашептались между собой, и Стайлз слегка нахмурился, слушая их, будто бы понимал, о чем они говорят и без помощи посредника.

Лидия подошла к нему и тоже что-то тихо проговорила, на что Стайлз еле заметно качнул головой. Лидия недовольно поджала губы, но он был непреклонен.

Дерек же все это время пребывал в замешательстве, не зная, как воспринимать такого Стайлза. Он знал его совсем другим, и, признаться, никогда еще Дерек не оказывался не в центре его внимания. Это было… неприятно.

Не то чтобы Дерек не понимал, что в данной ситуации, не только из-за японской делегации, но и из-за их прошлого разговора, Стайлз вряд ли бы кинулся к нему и принялся вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало, но, тем не менее…

Тем не менее, это было странно.

И хотелось вернуться на две недели назад, когда все было по-прежнему. Сладкий кофе, дурацкие надписи и лукавые карие глаза, смотревшие только на него.

Сейчас же Стайлз взглянул на него только раз, когда вошел. Просто мазнул ничего не выражавшим взглядом, точно так же, как и по Бойду с Дэнни, словно все трое — предметы мебели.

— Мистеру Сакамото нужна демонстрация ваших возможностей, — наконец, нарушила затянувшуюся паузу переводчица.

Стайлз повернулся к Дэнни и кивком головы указал ему на один из компьютеров. Тот быстро подорвался с места, включил монитор, повозился немного с проводами и любезно предоставил рабочее место в его распоряжение.

— Это основа для программы безопасности, которая работает в этом здании, — Стайлз расстегнул пиджак, присел на высокий стул перед компьютером и быстро застучал по клавишам. — Я не могу показать вам полную версию, но и этого, думаю, будет достаточно.

Пару мгновений спустя на мониторе появились изображения с камер наблюдения в здании.

— Контекстный анализ аудио и видеоданных на предмет любого девиантного поведения, — пояснил Стайлз информационные сообщения, выскакивающие напротив каждого сотрудника в режиме реального времени. — Почти что искусственный интеллект.

Японцы, кажется, впечатлились, ибо снова заговорили между собой, попеременно указывая на экран.

— Обработка такого объема данных была бы невозможна без графического чипа, который создали мои инженеры. Недостаток только в том, что процессор сильно нагревается при работе, из-за чего мы вынуждены использовать жидкостное охлаждение серверов, но мы работаем над этой проблемой, — Стайлз повернулся к японцам, облокотившись одной рукой о край стола и выжидательно на них посмотрел.

— Согласуем условия? — просто предложил Сакамото на ломанном английском.

Стайлз чуть улыбнулся, поднялся на ноги и сделал широкий жест в сторону выхода.

— Тогда пройдемте в конференц-зал.

— А то Джексон уже в истерике, — вполголоса пробормотала Лидия, взяв его под руку.

Вся делегация дружно покинула инженерную, позволив Дэнни, Бойду и Дереку, наконец, расслабиться.

— Теперь понятно, почему объявился Джексон, — выдохнул Дэнни и добавил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дерека: — У них с отцом адвокатская фирма, они посредники при заключении таких сделок между нами и другими компаниями.

— Чем дольше я тут работаю, тем больше мне кажется, что вы тут все друг друга давно знаете, — задумчиво протянул Дерек.

— Ну почти, — хмыкнул Дэнни. — Стайлз начинал еще в школе, вместе с кучкой друзей, все мы поддерживали его, поэтому он и позвал нас к себе, когда основал эту компанию. Мы не столько коллеги, сколько…

— … семья, — закончил за него Бойд. — И если ты хочешь остаться ее частью, то поговори со Стайлзом. На вас больно смотреть.

Дерек слегка опешил. Бойд сказал ему за раз больше, чем, порой, за всю неделю.

— Если уж на то пошло, — тут же вклинился Дэнни, — как ты мог ему отказать?

— Это тебя не касается, — отрезал Дерек. — Мы сами разберемся.

— Уж постарайтесь, — язвительно отозвался Дэнни.

Кажется, Бойд совсем не преувеличивал, назвав их семьей. Дерек ожидал, что над ним посмеются за его недопонимание в отношении должности Стайлза в компании, но оказалось, что все злились и недоумевали, и совсем по другому поводу.

***

Признавать свои ошибки всегда тяжело.

Дерек поупрямился еще пару дней, прежде чем до него дошло — он все проебал.

Стайлз ведь, и правда, ему нравился. Он был совсем не похож ни на кого из его прошлых пассий, и если сначала Дерек думал, что это плохо, то потом понял, что именно это его и зацепило. Как и когда-то с Пейдж, только в разы сильнее.

И самое неприятное — про его страх перед отношениями Стайлз тоже был прав.

Дерек настолько привык к своему образу жизни, что просто боялся выйти из зоны комфорта.

Теперь, когда он это осознал, нужно было срочно исправлять положение.

Подходящий случай должен был представиться на Рождественской вечеринке в караоке-баре. Дэнни и Бойд клялись, что Стайлз никогда это не пропускает, так что у него будет уйма времени, чтобы поймать его и все выяснить.

На деле все оказалось не так просто.

Стайлз был на вечеринке, но так виртуозно избегал его, что Дерек в какой-то момент даже подустал бегать за ним по всему залу.

Уже около полуночи, когда все прилично поднабрались и откровенно фальшивили в микрофон, Дерек пристроился у барной стойки, внимательно оглядывая помещение в поисках Стайлза.

Тот, как назло, будто сквозь землю провалился. Может, уехал?

Дерек, на самом деле, понятия не имел, что ему сказать, но хотел бы все же получить саму возможность поговорить.

Вдруг все присутствующие взорвались аплодисментами и придвинулись ближе к сцене. Дерек не сразу понял, в чем дело, а когда понял, то чуть не приложился лбом о стойку.

Стайлза не было в зале, потому как тот был у микрофона, настраивая его под свой рост.

— Я знаю, вы этого ждали, — язык у него слегка заплетался, но стоял он ровно и широко улыбался, глядя на коллег. — В этом году я исполню для вас шедевр неповторимой Тейлор Свифт.

Народ одобрительно засвистел, предвкушая представление, а Стайлз вдруг поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на Дерека.

— Посвящается одному бесчувственному козлу, — Стайлз подмигнул ему и запел.

Голос у него был приятный, хоть он немного и не дотягивал верхние ноты, благо их было не так много.

Дерек пропустил первые строчки, осознавая сам факт исполнения песни в его честь, но, когда вслушался, то снова чуть не ткнулся лицом в барную стойку.

— Ты такой кле-е-е-евый, и я так ненавижу тебя за это! Виски-и-и со льдо-о-ом, закат и ви-и-ино, ты разруши-и-ил мою жизнь тем, что ты не мо-о-о-ой! Ты так прекра-а-а-асен, что я не могу ничего сказать тебе в лицо-о-о-о*!

Господи, убейте его кто-нибудь.

Все присутствующие почему-то покачивались в такт музыки, кто-то подпевал, а Дереку было жутко стыдно. Причем, не за себя, а за Стайлза.

Но тот пел дальше, совершенно никого не стесняясь.

— Если у тебя есть де-е-евушка, то я завидую ей, но если ты оди-и-ин, то это хуже, потому что ты так прекра-а-асен, что это действительно больно**! — проникновенно пропел Стайлз, снова взглянув на него.

Мало кто из пьяной компании улавливал аллюзии, несмотря на то, что Стайлз сказал это перед самым началом почти что прямым текстом.

А вот у кого не было сомнений, так это у Лидии, что прожигала Дерека взглядом с другого конца зала. Когда песня уже подходила к концу, она протиснулась сквозь толпу к бару.

— Ты это с ним сделал, тебе и исправлять, — бросила ему Лидия сквозь зубы и ушла, не став дожидаться ответа.

Стайлз, тем временем, протянул последнее «Ты та-а-а-ак прекра-а-а-асен***!», спрыгнул сцены и, кажется, направился прямиком к выходу.

На этот раз Дерек не собирался упускать добычу, тем более, что бежала она не слишком быстро.

— А ну, стоять! — Дерек успел ухватить его за край рубашки, и Стайлз, не удержав равновесия, буквально повис на нем, уцепившись за плечи. — Далеко собрался?

— Домой, — выдохнул Стайлз, попытавшись выпутаться из невольных объятий, но все же не удержался от шпильки: — Что, так понравилась песня?

— Очень, — в тон ответил Дерек, крепче обхватывая его за талию, не давая вырваться. — Поговорим?

— Наговорились уже, — недружелюбно буркнул Стайлз.

— И правда, — хмыкнул Дерек.

Ну что ж, не хочет по-хорошему, будет по-плохому.

Стайлз явно ожидал от него чего угодно, кроме поцелуя. Карие глаза расширились до невозможности, он сильнее уперся руками Дереку в плечи, но смог оторвать его от себя только спустя несколько долгих секунд.

— Охренел?! — возмущенно воскликнул Стайлз. — Теперь тебе не кажется это неправильным?!

Дерек не стал отвечать, заметив, что окружающие стали обращать на них внимание, и, крепко взяв Стайлза за руку, потащил к выходу из бара.

Оказавшись на улице, тот не дал ему далеко уйти, встав, как вкопанный.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо протянул он, даже не пытаясь вырвать ладонь, осознав тщетность попыток. — Может, все-таки объяснишь мне, в чем дело?

Дерек подошел к нему вплотную и снова обхватил рукой его за талию.

— Ты был прав, — просто ответил он. — Я испугался.

— Долго же до тебя доходило, — горько фыркнул Стайлз, опуская голову и пряча глаза.

— Мне жаль, если я обидел тебя, — продолжил Дерек. — Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось.

— Зачем ты все это говоришь?

— Потому что я скучаю по тебе. Мне не хватает твоего дурацкого кофе и саркастичных шуточек. Ты не пишешь мне, не сидишь рядом во время обеда, даже не смотришь. Даже сейчас.

Стайлз еле заметно вздрогнул и упрямо вскинул голову, пристально вглядываясь ему в глаза.

— Как уж очень быстро ты поменял свое мнение.

Да, наверное, Стайлз имел полное право в нем сомневаться после того, как Дерек то накидывался на него с поцелуями, то резко давал задний ход.

— Ты все еще бесишь меня до невозможности, — слегка усмехнулся Дерек. — И это все еще безумно заводит.

Стайлз вытаращился на него так, словно у Дерека выросла вторая голова.

— Святые угодники, да ты, должно быть, пьян и не соображаешь, что говоришь.

— Я совершенно трезв, Стайлз. Ну почти. Это все же Рождественская вечеринка.

— Но ты все равно несешь полный бред!

Дерек терпеливо вздохнул, уговаривая самого себя успокоиться, ибо оно того стоило.

— Стайлз, мое к тебе отношение не изменилось ни на йоту с того самого дня, как ты облил меня кофе…

— Ты, вообще-то, тоже вылил на меня два стакана! — тут же перебил его Стайлз, все так же яростно отстаивая тот факт, что оба были виноваты в испорченной одежде друг друга.

— … и потом ты приходил почти каждый день, — продолжил Дерек, чуть сжимая его руку, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Все время что-то говорил, доставал меня, мешал заниматься делами.

— Ну спасибо! — проворчал Стайлз себе под нос.

— А еще ты дал мне работу и познакомил меня с кучей классных людей, и я, наконец, почувствовал себя на своем месте.

— Я не понимаю?..

— Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз, — почти прошептал Дерек, поймав его взгляд. — И я надеюсь, что я тебе тоже.

Стайлз долго смотрел на него так, словно решал в уме какое-то невероятной сложности уравнение. Дерек, в свою очередь, изо всех сил старался не паниковать, потому как уж очень тягостным становилось молчание. Кажется, он зря надеялся, что пары фраз хватит, чтобы исправить положение. Пожалуй, на месте Стайлза, он бы просто сразу двинул ему по морде.

Впрочем, Стайлз и двинул. Только не по лицу, а в плечо, как только Дерек решил его отпустить.

— Идиот! Я только что спел оду тому, насколько ты великолепен! Конечно ты мне нравишься!

Их третий поцелуй вышел, определенно, лучше, чем второй, и не менее страстным, чем первый.

Каждый из них дал волю чувствам, буквально набросившись друг на друга. Стайлз обнял его за шею, зарылся пальцами в волосы и с энтузиазмом отвечал на каждое движение его рук и губ. Дерек, в свою очередь, успел сунуть ладони ему под футболку, с наслаждением оглаживая крепкую спину.

— Я прощен? — слегка поддразнил его Дерек, когда они, наконец, разорвали поцелуй.

— М-м-м, — слегка прикрыв глаза, промычал Стайлз. — Не совсем.

— Вот как?

— Придется постараться еще немного.

Стайлз хитро прищурился, на что Дерек понятливо хмыкнул и потянул его в сторону стоянки такси.

* * *

*You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much. Whiskey on ice, sunset and vine, you've ruined my life by not being mine. You're so gorgeous, I can't say anything to your face!

**If you've got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her, but if you're single that's honestly worse 'cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts!

***You're so gorgeous!

© Taylor Swift “Gorgeous”

***

Ровно год спустя Дерек и Стайлз встречали Рождество вместе с семьей Хейлов.

Отец Стайлза после долгих лет целибата решил связать свою жизнь с матерью Лидии. Те, узнав новости, облегченно выдохнули и благословили своих родителей на празднование Рождества в романтическом уединении.

Дерек бы тоже не отказался от романтического уединения, но его бы прокляли, если бы он не приехал домой на праздники. А поскольку Кора всем растрепала про Стайлза, то его бы прокляли вдвойне, если бы он не приехал и не привез его с собой.

Кора, к слову, была от Стайлза просто в восторге.

— Смотри-смотри, — восторженно лепетала она, листая перед Дереком свои студенческие тетради. — Он за час сделал все мое домашнее задание на каникулы! Математика, физика — все, с чем ни ты, ни Лора никогда не могли мне помочь!

— Поздравляю, — сухо ответил Дерек и прижал смеющегося Стайлза поближе к себе.

Однако побыть им вдвоем не дали. То Лора, то родители, и даже дядя Питер! Все хотели пообщаться со Стайлзом, расспросить про то, какого это быть гением и иметь собственную компанию в двадцать пять лет.

Учитывая, что они со Стайлзом встречались не так давно, Дерек бесился вдвойне.

С другой стороны, весь его гнев мгновенно угас, когда мама в какой-то момент отвела его в сторонку и сказала, что очень им гордится, и что Стайлз идеально ему подходит.

Вернулись домой они только вечером двадцать девятого. Дерек даже не думал отпускать Стайлза куда-то из своей квартиры, так что утром совсем не ожидал проснуться одному.

Впрочем, разозлиться он тоже не успел, так как через минуту Стайлз вошел в спальню в одной рубашке, явно ему не по размеру. Для Дерека она тоже была велика, так что он немного удивился, где тот взял такой балахон.

— Ну конечно, ты проснулся именно в те пять минут, что меня не было, — проворчал Стайлз себе под нос, взобрался обратно на кровать и улегся рядом с Дереком, подперев голову кулаком. — Доброе утро, мой сладкий пирожок.

Дерек легко поморщился и притянул его к себе для поцелуя.

— Без кофе это не очень работает. Да и с кофе тоже.

— Могу сварить и написать маркером на твоей любимой кружке, — рассмеялся ему в губы Стайлз. — Но лучше скажи, как тебе твой рождественский подарок?

— Ты об этом? — Дерек многозначительно улыбнулся и без труда пробрался рукой ему под рубашку.

— Ха! Не-а, — Стайлз опрокинул его на спину и уселся верхом на бедра. — Я об этом.

Он приподнял рубашку за необъятных размеров плечи и слегка потряс.

— О боже, — Дерек соображал не слишком хорошо, когда Стайлз был сверху, но догадка осенила его будто бы вспышка молнии. — Ты не мог!..

— Ральф Лорен, — Стайлз потянул воротничок, показывая лейбл. — Двадцатый размер.

— Они не шьют рубашки такого размера!

— Под заказ шьют.

Дерек пораженно приоткрыл рот, после чего рассмеялся так, как никогда в жизни.

— Ты сумасшедший, — с широкой улыбкой произнес он. — И сними уже этот ужас, пожалуйста.

Стайлз дьявольски усмехнулся и легко скинул с себя рубашку.

— Как скажешь.

Дерек медленно облизал взглядом каждый открывшийся ему сантиметр кожи, не без некоторого сожаления задерживаясь на особо ярких отметинах, оставшихся с прошлой ночи. Кажется, он был немного груб, когда, наконец, дорвался до Стайлза после всех этих целомудренных дней в кругу семьи.

Тот, впрочем, не жаловался.

— Хэй, — тихо позвал его Стайлз, вырывая из вороха собственных мыслей. — Ты слишком громко думаешь.

Дерек слабо усмехнулся и провел по его спине снизу вверх, обхватил тяжелой ладонью за затылок и притянул к себе, встретив на полпути. Стайлз охотно разомкнул губы под его напором, целуясь лениво, тягуче и сладко, как патока. Дерек больше всего любил его таким податливым, еще немного сонным, после того, как они всю ночь занимались сексом. Со Стайлзом тогда можно было делать все, что угодно, он даже не стал сопротивляться. Послушно раскрылся под его губами и пальцами, лег, как надо, тяжело дышал в самое ухо и болтал без умолку, мешая все подряд, нежности и пошлости.

Дереку оставалось только поторопиться, чтобы тот, наконец, потерял способность ясно выражаться.

Что он и сделал.

Первым делом он обновил свою метку на шее, справа, прямо под линией челюсти.

Все в компании уже давно разглядели этот собственнический знак у Стайлза на коже и кидали завистливые взгляды на Дерека, ибо и так было ясно, чьих рук — губ? — это дело. То, что сам Стайлз отказывался поддерживать эти разговоры, хотя раньше всегда готов был делиться мельчайшими подробностями личной жизни, только подогревало интерес.

— Только не говори, что заскучал, — вновь одернул его Стайлз и привстал, чтобы снова перекинуть ногу через него, но Дерек резко толкнул его в грудь, с легкостью опрокинув на спину, а сам навис сверху. — Ох! Ладно, беру свои слова назад — тебе точно не скучно.

— Скучно? С тобой? — усмехнулся Дерек и провел носом по его шее, собирая любимый запах.

— И правда, — рассмеялся Стайлз и обхватил его ногами за талию.

Дерек зажмурился на мгновение, потому что все чувства просто сходили с ума каждый гребанный раз. Зрение, осязание, обоняние, слух, вкус — всем своим естеством он ощущал Стайлз, как самого себя. Знал, где коснуться, как надавить, чтобы было особенно хорошо, чтобы довести до крика и сорвать голос.

И ему хотелось этого, больше всего на свете.

Дерек медленно скользнул в Стайлза, все еще раскрытого и влажного с долгой ночи, и тот замер, вытянулся, сжал его бока коленями и глубоко задышал. Принял до конца.

Дерек остановился всего на несколько секунд, почувствовал, как из горла Стайлза готов был вырваться нетерпеливый стон, но он опередил его, вышел почти полностью, а потом начал двигаться широко и размашисто с ужасно пошлым звуком. Стайлз на раз потерял контроль и вцепился пальцами ему в плечи, оставляя синяки.

Дереку плевать было на боль. Он постепенно увеличивал темп, даже если Стайлз готов был разодрать всю его спину чертям. Ему все равно. Он с головой ушел в какофонию их смешанных ощущений.

Этот утренний секс был почти как транс, удовольствие на каком-то высшем уровне.

Он хотел довести Стайлза до крика, но в итоге почти не слышал его за шумом собственной крови в ушах.

Не взрыв — тишина, ослепительная и оглушающая. Как выход на иной уровень бытия. Как полет на запредельной высоте.

И так каждый раз. Жаль только, что приходилось возвращаться.

«Хотя нет», — подумал Дерек, когда в голове немного прояснилось, и он почувствовал легкие поцелуи в мокрый висок и скулы. — «Совершенно не жаль».

***

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — с непривычной для себя робостью произнес Стайлз, когда они сели, наконец, завтракать.

— Помимо рубашки? — поинтересовался Дерек, делая большой глоток кофе. Стайлз, как и обещал, написал маркером на его кружке «Сексуальный маньяк». По его словам, «сладким пирожком» он перестал быть в тот момент, когда втрахал его в матрас.

Стайлз молча протянул ему конверт.

— Инженерные курсы? — удивленно вскинул брови Дерек, обнаружив внутри сертификат на обучение. — Поясни.

— Не обижайся, но ты из тебя вышел отвратительный юрист, — Стайлз сложил руки на груди в защитном жесте. — То есть, поначалу ты хорошо работал, но сейчас тебя почти не бывает на рабочем месте.

— Ты меня увольняешь? — с легким смешком спросил Дерек.

— Предлагаю официально перевестись в инженерный. Но чтобы работать с Дэнни и Бойдом в полном объеме, нужно немного подучиться. А то будут потом говорить, что ты получил это место только из-за того, что спишь с боссом.

Дерек отложил конверт в сторону и взглянул на Стайлза.

А ведь год назад он чуть не потерял этого удивительного человека только потому что не способен был быть честным даже с самим собой. А Стайлз, мало того, что был рядом с ним все это время, терпел его невыносимый характер, так еще и знал то, чего Дерек хотел, даже когда сам он об этом и не догадывался.

— Shekh ma shieraki annis, — улыбнулся он и взял Стайлза руку.

Тот фыркнул, отпихнул его и вскочил на ноги.

— Ну раз мы все решили, то хватит сопли разводить. Пошли лучше посмотрим, как Дейнерис надерет всем задницу.

Дерек покачал головой и пошел за ним следом, чувствуя себя безумно влюбленным.

— Или как Спок отбивает Кирка от очередной инопланетной херни.

Стайлз обернулся к нему через плечо и широко усмехнулся.

— Я всегда знал, что в тебе живет такой же задрот, как и я.

— Это инфекция, передающаяся половым путем, — невозмутимо припечатал Дерек.

Каким образом они в итоге остановили свой выбор на Гарри Поттере — оставалось загадкой.


End file.
